1. Technical Field
This invention relates to canes and, more particularly, to an adjustable cane for assisting a user of different heights to comfortably employ the cane while walking or standing.
2. Prior Art
While walking canes are tremendously helpful in assisting the physically impaired, there are a number of drawbacks associated with their use. Specifically, the basic design of a walking cane belies the fact that employing such an instrument can actually cause additional problems for the user if the cane is not carefully selected for the individual user. A cane that is too short causes the user to lean to the side, and can lead to a strain on a user back. If a cane is too long or too ‘high’, it causes the user elbow to bend too much, making the arm work harder from a disadvantaged position. As canes are rigid, it is important to select a cane that fits the specific height requirements of an individual to minimize the amount of impact that is transferred to the user each time the cane is placed on the ground.
One prior art example shows a walking cane comprising a base plate having an undersurface and an opening extending through the base plate, and a substantially U-shaped reinforcing plate comprised of a central plate and two substantially parallel leg plates connected together by the central plate. The leg plates each have a free edge positioned adjacent to the undersurface of the base plate, and the central plate has an opening. An upright support includes a lower end extending through the openings of the base plate and the central plate and connected to the base plate and the central plate thereat, respectively, and an upper end has a handle for permitting the user to grasp the cane. A plurality of legs supports the cane on a surface, with the plurality of legs being connected to the substantially U-shaped reinforcing plate at outer surfaces of the leg plates and being connected to the undersurface of the base plate such that the legs are in spaced relation to the upright support. Unfortunately, such a cane can be heavy and awkward to move and thereby be inadequate for a user with reduced strength.
Another prior art example shows an adjustable cane for physical therapy that includes an adjustable base member and an elongated bar member detachably secured to the base member. The bar member comprises an elongated tube member and a longitudinal rod member slidably and adjustably received in the tube member. The base member is composed of a pair of identical base units each of which has an aperture at a center portion adopted to secure the bottom portion of the rod member therein, and a plurality of recesses adopted to secure supporting legs and linking rod members thereat. Whereas the linking rod member permits the supporting legs to be lifted upwardly for storage and to be put down for supporting user's weight. Unfortunately, this prior art example is complicated to assemble, and in addition, has a wide base member which can interfere with a user foot movement while walking and thereby cause a user to fall.
Accordingly, a need remains for an adjustable cane in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and assists a user of different heights to comfortably employ a cane while walking or standing. Such a cane affords greater locomotion control, and eases the shock to the user arm and hand that results from repeated striking of the cane against a hard surface during walking conditions. The cane's adjustability alleviates back and joint pain associated with rigid, ill-fitting walking canes, and the physical assistance provided by the cane serves to give the user a psychological boost as well. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.